The meaning of Gold
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: Takes place after the curse is broken , but before Belle is shot. Belle is ill which gives her the opportunity to think of Rumpel s name in Storybrooke. Mr. Gold ..is it just an allusion to his old profession or does it mean more ? Silly little one-shot and my first independent Rumbelle story . Rated K


**The meaning of Gold**

Disclaimer: I don´t claim any rights to the characters of this story . I don´t own them . All rights belong to ABC Studios and the creators of Once upon a Time ( Kitsis /Horowitz Production) .

Author´s Note : I love this couple ever since I first saw them , but I never could think of something appropriate . My friend Nosferatu´s Cigarette-Binche is much better in writing cute Rumbelle stories , so if you are a shipper you should really read her stories . You will find a link on my Profile Page ^^ About the story: It´s not my best work and not very romantic it´s a short one-shot filled with fluff but I hope you will have fun .

Dedicated: To my dearest darling Lord Aloysious , I´m glad that you liked your Valentine´s Day gift ..Thanks for your endless support and encouragement and for taking the time to re-read it.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Gold." That tiny little word had been rushing through her mind for some time now.

"Gold," she repeated it again while she was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom in Rumpel's house.

She was ill, it was just a little cold but he had indulged her every whim, comforted her, cared for her – without magic!

Now he was downstairs preparing a warm soup for her and Belle had to snicker as she tried to imagine him standing at the stove wearing an apron. He really cared for her and merely the thought of it made her legs feel like butter and her heart start to beat faster.

That's when the word "Gold" came into her head for the first time. Mr. Gold to be precise. Once she had experienced another side of Rumpel she started to wonder if his name wasn't just a hint to his old professions.

Maybe he was more than an old imp who could turn straw into gold.

Indeed gold was a metal –shiny and cold but people had adored this one special metal since mankind existed so it couldn't just be shiny and cold, there was more behind it.

Somewhere deep inside, where not many could find it (maybe a Gold-digger would) he was kind-hearted and sensitive. Somewhere underneath the cold silky surface of his – the surface that resembled the first meaning of his name - was the second meaning a shiny and warm heart - a loving family person - a man.

And although she knew that gold digging was a hard job and that many wars had been started because of this very particular element, she felt... no she knew that it was her task to protect it. The one thing that made him human again.

If Gold had a high price she was willing to pay it and no matter what it would cost her, one day would come when his Golden suit would melt away and all the beauty of his inner self would form a new shining armor.

Belle couldn't wait for this day and so she remained in bed, waiting for her Love to return with a tray and a warm soup.

The meaning of Gold wasn't just a label for yellow metal occurring in veins and mines. It was more a treasure that she was suppose to find and never hand over again.

While she was focused on analyzing the meaning of Gold a little bit more she didn't even notice that Rumpel walked in the room, balancing his cane and a tray in both his hands and placing the meal softly in front of her.

"Didn't I tell you to slip under the blankets? Your cold is not going to disappear if you keep sitting in the cool air," he whispered and Belle had to smile. There it was again – caring.

"I'm sorry but I was too distracted by something. You did this all on your own? Without magic?" she asked and Rumpel nodded. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I´m impressed! See you can cause wonderful things to happen if you don´t use magic. You just have to trust in your actions!" she laid her hands on his palm and their eyes met. It was an electrifying feeling that made Belle blush and Rumpel had to cough lightly.

" I…I have to take care of your dessert... we can talk about my use of magic later. Now eat your soup and promise me that you won't slip out of these blankets again!" he was serious but the message that left his lips was soft as a pillow.

Belle smiled, then nodded and Rumpel left again.

"Maybe Gold digging isn't SO hard after all," she mumbled to herself and enjoyed the delicious meal that Rumpel had prepared for her.

It just needs time.  
The End

A.N: See? That´s it . What do you think ? Reviews are appreciated but I´m very thankful for every reader!


End file.
